31 Days of CS Blurbs
by darkoneliesdarkonetricks
Summary: Quick 250-500 word blurbs written about Captain Swan once a day for the month of May. Some are AUs and some are more canon compliant. Just quick, unedited writing exercises mostly containing CS fluff. Marked complete, but obviously I'm adding on as the month continues. Oh, and please R&R! Looking for constructive criticism.
1. Day 1: Please don't do this

**Day 1: Please don't do this**

"Please don't do this."

The pleading look in Killian's eyes gave Emma pause. He was always too good at tugging at her heart with a single look.

"Really, Killian?" She exaggerated the eye-roll to cover up her momentary hesitation. "You've resorted to begging? You do realize we wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't a complete sl—"

"Swan, I hardly think that kind of language is appropriate in public!" he cut her off quickly.

Emma detected a pinkness to his cheeks and couldn't contain her laughter.

"Honestly, Killian? Captain Innuendo is blushing at the prospect of having to brush off an overeager one night stand?" she practically crowed.

Rarely did she get to see Killian uncomfortable and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what was setting him off.

Killian truly was blushing now and his jerky hand movements and downcast eyes were giving him away.

"It's just…things are different now." He darted a quick glance in her direction before forcing a hand through his hair. "I'm not that guy anymore. Now that," he reached out and took her hands, fixing her with a piercing gaze. "Now that we're together, those days, and nights I guess, have even less meaning than before."

Emma's heart squeezed in her chest again. She couldn't look away.

"Nothing matters now but you and I."

Emma blinked twice before pulling him in for a searing kiss, completely forgetting the brunette at the bar trying to make eye-contact with her boyfriend.


	2. Day 2: Before you decide to kill me

**Day 2: Before you decide to murder me, let me explain**

"Emma! Darling! I assumed you weren't home, but it is lovely to see you!"

Emma's confusion and embarrassment at being caught sans clothing by her best friend coupled with walking in on the same best friend seemingly raiding her underwear drawer was quickly turning into uncontrollable anger. What the _hell_ was he doing?

Her glare narrowed a fraction as she took an angry step forward, careful to keep a tight grip on the towel hiding her body fresh from her shower.

"Killian…" she practically growled.

She watched as his eyes briefly flit to the exposed skin of her shoulders and collarbones before he wrenched his gaze back to her face. Her fury increased, but that wasn't the only reason for the slight blush in her cheeks.

Throwing up his hands in surrender, he shied away from her advance and she couldn't deny the satisfaction that brought. It was nice to have the upper hand for once. Even if she didn't feel like she had the upper hand. She was naked! And he had apparently been perusing her panties!

"I know, I know, Swan! This looks bad, but before you decide to murder me, let me explain!"

Her lack of response forced him to look up. She noted his valiant effort to focus only on her face.

"You have two minutes. Go," she spat out.

"Okay, okay…so Will and I—"

She was going to murder them both.


	3. Day 3: Love brings nothing

**Day 3: Love brings nothing but endless torment (for CSers)**

Killian waited for the gate to descend before he let himself kiss her. He knew that if he gathered her into his arms and kissed her with all the longing and sorrow in his veins, he'd never let her go. The gate between them was a solid reminder that she had to leave. He couldn't let her hold on to him anymore.

He forced himself to take a step back and take only her hand. He should have simply held it, but a thought flashed through his mind that her hand in his was his last contact with her forever. He would never hold his Swan in his arms again. Perhaps she should remember his kiss and know that he loved her entirely.

The moment came when he forced himself to break out of her grasp completely. All he had left was a single, final moment to memorize everything that was Emma Swan. He cursed and blessed that final moment because he should have had a lifetime with her, but at least he was able to say goodbye.

He tried to ignore the pain written on her face because he couldn't think about how he was hurting her. He couldn't think about what he had put her through and everything they had done in vain trying to save him. Almost mockingly his mind flashed to the memory of her telling him that everyone she had ever been with had died. Her tearstained face had haunted him for weeks. And just like them, he was letting her down.

For the fourth time.

Emma Swan deserved so much more. He knew that.

He stood there long after she was out of view, long after the clanking of the lift had evaporated into a deafening silence, long after what was left of Killian Jones broke into uncontrollable sobs.


	4. Day 4: Teach me to fight

**Day 4: Teach me to fight**

"Okay…teach me to fight."

Emma smirked at Killian's attempt at confidence. Everything about this Killian was soft, unsure and completely adorable.

"Don't look so concerned, Killian. You were actually really good at this in our world."

He tugged uncertainly at the sword strapped to his waist.

"You're telling me that in this other reality that I'm an expert with such a weapon?"

"You're a regular Jake Sparrow," she responded, knowing even more so than usual he wouldn't get her reference.

"Is that good?" His blank look made her chuckle.

"Here. Let me show you how to use it." Stepping towards him, Emma decided to use one of Killian's tricks against him and purposefully stepped into his space, making their bodies barely brush tantalizingly.

His sigh of _oh!_ was worth it.

"They say that once you become an expert," Emma spoke teasingly into his ear as she guided his arm and sword through a basic movement drill, "your subconscious takes over. Back in my world, that's what we call muscle memory."

Sheathing his sword, she lingered in their semi-embrace, reveling in his nearness and wondering if he was feeling it too. She had missed him.

"Tell me more about this reality you want to return to," he whispered, his voice completely wrecked.

Emma's smirk was back.


	5. Day 5: Disneyland

**Day 5: Disneyland**

Emma would have to say she was slightly disappointed with Killian's reaction to their trip to Disneyland. Her parents had scoffed and laughed, raising a few eyebrows at the completely ridiculous adaptations, but had, in general, shown way more emotion than Killian.

The entire time he had just kept to himself, a neutral expression on his face as he observed everything around him. He followed her around, linked hand-in-hand, but hadn't said a word. It was starting to bug her that she couldn't read what he was thinking.

"Okay, Killian," she said, wrenching him out of the crowd and into a small alcove on Main Street. "Tell me what you're thinking!" she demanded.

His eyes roved her expression for a moment before a soft smile surfaced.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, love, but you did warn me things were different," he chuckled lightly. "And they are. I seriously doubt that Snow White has half the talent with a bow as your mother does. I haven't even seen Charming. Pan is a ridiculous child, completely devoid of maliciousness, and there seems to be an impossibly large mouse walking around." He shrugged. "It's all very strange."

He moved to return to the street and follow her family who were currently looking for a spot to watch the parade, but Emma stopped him and pulled him back.

"That's it? What did you think of the Peter Pan ride? You did catch that your Disney version was in it, right?" Emma asked almost in desperation.

He paused for a moment, contemplating his answer while he watched her, probably trying to figure out why it mattered so much to her. At this point, Emma wasn't sure why it mattered either.

Finally he tugged her back onto the sidewalk and shrugged as he said, "I understand what you meant about perms being bad."

A/N: based off fuckstruckswan's icon of Killian with Mickey Mouse ears. I had a laugh thinking about Killian being all upset by how wrong Disney got it. Then I realized this pirate has actually had some experience in this world and might just actually take things in stride. *shrug*


	6. Day 6: Taking care

**Day 6: Taking Care**

"Emma Swan is the type of woman that doesn't need or want to be taken care of, but _deserves_ to be taken care of."

Killian sighed into his drink as he gazed across Granny's at Emma visiting with her family and friends. She had completely bewitched him and he didn't know what to do about it. He would like nothing more than to take care of Swan for the rest of their lives, but he knew if he expressed such affections, she'd run faster than her latest bail jumper.

"So do it. Take care of my mom."

Killian jumped at the voice near his elbow. He scowled at the coffee he had split across the countertop before turning to the lad.

"Henry, you shouldn't sneak up on a man like that. You'll turn him gray before his time." He snagged a couple of napkins and attempted to mop up the mess.

"Sorry, but you're already pushing 300 so I'd say it's about your time," Henry shrugged it off with a grin. "But I really think you should."

"Should what, lad?" Killian asked, signally to Ruby to refill his mug.

"Killian," Henry said, tugging on Killian's jacket firmly.

"What?" Killian responded, finally turning his full attention from his fresh cup of coffee to the boy next to him.

"You should take care of my mom."

Henry's wide beseeching eyes only made it harder for Killian to find a response. He wasn't so usually lost for words, but it's not like he had anyone to confide in about his feelings for Emma. And he didn't exactly feel comfortable discussing them with her boy.

"As I assume you overhead, she doesn't want or need someone taking care of here," Killian explained slowly.

"I know, but that's the point. To prove you love her," Killian nearly spewed his new cup of coffee across the immaculate countertop, "take care of her. Be there for her. No one has ever done that in her entire life and like you said, she deserves it. Maybe when she sees how much you want to be in your life, she'll want to date you back."

Killian coughed once more to clear his lungs and to give him time to respond. He was once again, lost for words.

"Uh Henry…" Killian trailed off. "Well, as you are of this world, I will assume this date thing is similar to courtship and you are, of course, better informed in this realm's customs. I will take your advice and think on it. Thank you," he gave Henry a soft smile which Henry returned with a grin.

"You're welcome. Now don't forget to invite me to the wedding," he said before darting away, across the diner, back to his family.

Killian stared after him speechlessly.

"Of course, we'd invite him to the wedding. He's her son." His brow furrowed into confusion as he turned back to his coffee. The lad often said things he didn't understand, so he shrugged it off and went back to contemplating ways he could take care of Miss Emma Swan.


	7. Day 7: Royal Visits

**Day 7: Royal Visits**

"I am quite dreading meeting her actually. I've met enough simpering princesses to last me a lifetime. I only hope that this one will take the hint when I would rather read then spend another minute in her presence."

"Sir, I'm sure you will get along nicely. I hear the princess is quite lovely."

Emma paused in her own perusal of the library shelves to listen to the intruders. Upon entering, she hadn't been aware that anyone else had been in the vast library. It was well after midnight.

But it sounded to Emma like one of the visiting princes (and a servant) was also looking for some entertainment for the coming long months of forced interaction.

The question was, which one? Emma hadn't met either, yet, but this one sounded like quite the arrogant git. It was likely his brother would be as well. Emma sighed.

"Hello?" the servant's voice rang out in the row behind her.

Emma sighed, smoothed the skirts of her plain work dress and rounded the corner to meet them head on.

"Pardon me, sirs," she said with all the demureness of a simple maid, "may I help you find something? It is quite late."

The manservant who had been standing closest to her stepped back to allow the prince to address her.

Emma held back her groan at the sight of him. He was pretty. Why were all the pretty ones also insufferable?

"Please excuse us, miss. I hope we haven't interrupted your duties. We are not looking for anything specific."

Her brow furrowed at the kindness of his speech as she silently inspected him.

The prince noticed her expression and shifted awkwardly, clearing his throat.

"Did you…did you by chance hear any of our conversation before you met us here?"

His royal mask slipped only slightly to reveal his embarrassment. Emma smirked.

"Oh no, sirs. We are trained not to eavesdrop or speak ill of others. It is rude and inappropriate," she said with a mocking edge.

Pulling at his collar, Emma noticed his cheeks pink slightly in the candlelight.

"I am sorry if you heard anything untoward. My mother would be ashamed and box my ears in if she were here. I am simply very tired and bored of these royal visits, although that is no excuse."

Emma watched his growing unease and guilt for a moment longer before dropping the servant act entirely.

"You would do well to remember that _I_ am forced to meet just as many idiotic suitors as you are forced to meet simpering princesses. You try not to court me and I will try not to simper. Goodnight," she said with a curtsy worthy of a princess, before turning to leave the room.

One glance over her shoulder at their pale, gaping faces made Emma quite excited to meet Princes Liam and Killian tomorrow. She might actually enjoy this visit.


	8. Day 8: I accidentally hit you w my car

**Day 8: I accidentally hit you with my car…**

Killian saw the streak of red right before he hit it.

He had of course slammed on his brakes and screeched to a stop, but not before hitting, and knocking to the pavement, a woman who had just darted out into the street in front of his car.

Killian was out of his car and kneeling in the road next to a beautiful blonde woman before the insanity of the situation caught up to him.

"Gods, you are an idiot! What were you thinking, running into the street like that?" his panic and fear overwhelming him. His hands fluttered over her uselessly. "Where does it hurt?"

Finally, she opened her eyes, which had been clenched tightly shut in obvious pain, and fixed Killian with a glare that he felt was unfairly given. _She_ had jumped in front of _his_ car!

"You _jackass!_ "

Killian stared at her.

"I was _this_ _close_ to catching my skip and you had to let him get away! Good going, pal. There goes my paycheck."

Killian watched helplessly as she began to gingerly get to her feet. He subconsciously reached out to her before she batted his hands away.

"I don't need any more of _your_ help!"

Her declaration would have carried more weight if she didn't wince in pain and clutch her ribs.

"Oh god. I broke your ribs."

She shot him another glare. Finally, the shock wore off and Killian's anger and intrigue with this absolutely mental woman took over.

"Get in my car. I'm taking you to the hospital."

She tried to scoff at his demand, but instead she gasped sharply as she tried putting weight on her right leg.

Killian's mind was made up. He picked her up, only pausing long enough for her to throw her arms around his neck in surprise, before walking her back to his car. She continued to put up a fuss, but he could tell the fight was draining from her as her injuries sank in.

"Put me down! You can't just hit a woman with her car and think you have the right to assault her further. Put me down!"

He obeyed her request and dropped her onto his front seat.

"Listen, darling," he said, bracing his arms on the door and roof of the car to lean into the car. "It could be argued that _you_ hit _my_ car. So stop being ridiculous and let me help you. I'm sure you could carry on by yourself just fine, but let me put my mother's instruction to good use and attempt to be a gentleman."

Killian watched his mystery woman at the end of his speech, fully expecting her to continue to be difficult. But instead, big, fat tears gathered at the corners of her gorgeous green eyes and threatened to fall.

"It _hurts_ ," she whispered.

Once again, Killian watched helplessly, his heart clenching in his chest at the sight of her physical and now apparent emotional pain.

"I know, love. Let's get you to the hospital."

As Killian closed her door and moved in front of his vehicle to the driver's seat, he made a promise to himself. He would do everything in his power to absolve this woman's pain, both physically and emotionally.


	9. Day 9: New York

**Day 9: New York**

 _Five drinks in on Friday night_

 _We only came to dry your eyes_

 _And get you out of your room_

 _Now this bar has closed its doors_

 _I found my hand is holding yours_

 _Do you wanna go home so soon?_

Killian's breath caught as Emma's hand found its way into his. He sighed inwardly. In his rush to get her out of her flat and her mind off that bastard Neal, he forgot how affectionate she got when drunk.

"I don't wanna go home, Killian," Emma said, leaning into his shoulder and sighing against his neck. "You're right. I deserve to be happy. And going back to my empty apartment right now, would not make me happy."

Killian listened to her quiet rambling distractedly as he focused on hailing a cab.

"That's fine, love. Just get in the car and we'll decide where to go next." He started shuffling her to the waiting taxi. "If we do decide to go back to your flat, I'll stay with you. No need to worry, darling."

He slid in after he got her situated and informed the cabbie to drive around the block.

"Can't we just _drive_ for a while?" Emma asked with a whine.

Killian glanced at Emma and paused at the pleading look in her eyes. As he continued to meet her gaze, Emma's eyes started to fill with tears. Killian's heart ached in his chest. He hated nothing in the world as much as he hated seeing her upset. Emma's life had never been easy and her more than anyone deserved some happiness.

Killian gathered Emma to her chest and let her cry softly as they continued to circle the same city block. He had been hopeful that because it had been three weeks since Emma had thrown that prick from her apartment and life, her heart would be on the mend. Silently he berated himself for letting himself hope. He knew Emma. Her walls were high for a reason. It would be sometime before she would even consider looking for someone to love her like he already did.

Keeping his voice low, Killian gave the driver his address before looking down at the girl half asleep in his arms and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

 _Until the night turns into morning_

 _You'll be in my arms_

 _And we'll just keep driving_

 _Along the boulevard_

 _And if I kissed you, darling_

 _Please don't be alarmed_

 _It's just the start of everything if you want_

 _A new love, in New York_

\- _Ed Sheeran_


	10. Day 10: Kiss me, quick

**Day 10: Kiss me, quick**

"Kiss me, quick!"

The words startled Emma, but there was no time for her to react before Will Scarlett launched at her face.

Emma was too in shock to move and didn't respond for the first few seconds. Eventually her brain caught back up with her and Emma moved her hands to push him away, when Will was bodily ripped from their momentary embrace.

She blinked a couple times, confused to see her usually very calm and logical best friend attempting to give Will a black eye while Will dodged blows, laughing hysterically.

"You are a complete _arse!_ " Killian yelled at Will's retreating back, still shaking from his laughter.

He turned back to Emma and she watched him for a moment, his chest heaving with every breath.

"I'm sorry, love. He's…the idiot thinks I have fe…he's just…that was all about me and had nothing to do with you."

Killian's posture slumped from his defensive position and slipped into an awkward slouch. He agitatedly pulled at the hair at the base of his neck, alerting Emma to his true distress.

"So I shouldn't go after him and beat the crap out of him?" she asked, hoping to put her best friend at ease. Will did stupid things all the time.

"I mean," Killian's smile was back, "I wouldn't say no to giving him a good thrashing."

"He's not a bad kisser, though," Emma said with a shrug.

Killian's head whipped up from where he had been inspecting his shoes, just in time to catch her teasing grin. He rolled his eyes at her before pulling Emma into a hug.

"He's a tosser," he mumbled into her hair.

"I know," she reassured him, returning the hug.

 **A/N: This is complete nonsense haha. I imagine college student Killian with his new best friend Emma that he is desperately in love with and scared to do anything to push her away...**


	11. Day 11: What the hell are you wearing

**Day 11: What the hell are you wearing**

"What the hell are you wearing?" Killian couldn't stop the question from slipping past his lips.

Emma glanced down at herself before fixing him with a questioning look.

"A dress?"

Cue Killian mentally kicking himself. Yes. It was a dress. He'd just never seen her in a dress before. Let alone a mid-thigh, fitted green dress that was sure to haunt his dreams for months.

"Yes, I can see that. It's just I've never seen you in a dress…" he trailed off as she turned to face the hallway mirror and tilted her head to put on her earrings, revealing the smooth expanse of her shoulders and neck.

"It's a wedding reception, Killian. You wear a suit, I wear a dress. That's how these things usually go."

She checked her lip gloss with a pucker of her lips before turning back to him, completely unaware that he was slack-jawed and fumbling for words.

He coughed slightly before regaining speech.

"Um, yes. My apologizes. It seems I had forgotten you were, in fact, a woman."

She shot a glare at his rakish grin. At least he hoped it looked rakish and not desperately infatuated.

"Well let's hope these womanly curves," cue of shake of her hips that Killian knew would be starring in his dreams alongside the dress, "can keep your crazy ex off of you so can enjoy the festivities. Am I playing your girlfriend? Or just casual date?"

"G-girlfriend? Um…yes. That way Jeanne won't try to seduce me back to her hotel room."

Another of Emma's glares was met with a wangle of his eyebrows this time.

"Sounds good, _babe_."

Killian smirked.

"I wouldn't start a pet name war, darling. I will destroy you."

Emma laughed.

"Bring it on, _schnoockums_."

 **A/N: Again hahaha, this is ridiculous. But I'm all caught up now! Sorry if you got spammed by update emails.**


	12. Day 12: Voicemails

**Day 12: Voicemails**

 **Killian's**

"Oh I believe it's started! Hello, this is my talking pho—I mean phone. Just phone. Apparently I did not answer your call, which defeats the purpose of this device, but leave a message and supposedly this little box with store it and…hopefully Swan with show me how to listen to it.

"If you are Dave, I will be over as we previously discussed. Today _is_ Friday."

Henry's voice in the background: "It won't always be Friday, Hook!"

"What? It's Fri—aye, it's still going! Uh…if you are Emma, I'm sorry I missed a chance to speak with you, but I am counting the seconds until I am blessed with your presence again."

Henry again: "Grosssss! Hang up all ready!"

"But what about anybody else who wishes to leave a message? Alright, alright. How do I hang u—" 

**Emma's**

"This is Emma's phone. I'm not answering right now probably because there is a new monster attacking the town or a drunk dwarf is terrorizing people or—"

Killian's voice in the background: "Or she's busy with a certain pirate!"

"Killian! David will not appreciate that." Emma laughs. "For whatever reason, I'm sorry I missed your call. Leave a message and I will probably get back to you."

Killian's voice again: "But it might be awhile, especially if we are otherwise engaged!"

The sound of Emma simultaneously hitting a leather clad chest and laughing.

"Shh! Oh and if this is a police matter, call the station!"

 **A/N: This one came to me as I was falling asleep. It's just a bit of silly nonsense. I figure Killian really only talks to Emma, David and Henry on the phone. David will probably demand Emma makes a new voicemail again so he never has to hear that one again. Leave me a thought maybe? Prompts as well! Thanks for reading:)**


	13. Day 13: I remember everything

**Day 13: I remember everything**

"I remember everything."

"Y-you do?" Killian asked in a strangled whisper.

Emma nodded.

Killian closed his eyes and scrubbed his face with his hand. He tried to ignore the way his stomach dropped to his shoes with one look at her expression.

Still not able to look at her, "What exactly do you mean by everything?"

"Everything," she said with meaning.

Killian sighed, but finally opened his eyes to catch Swan's gaze.

"Well…now you know that I am, in fact, quite ticklish. I expect you to be an adult with this newfound discovery." He fixed her with a look.

She watched him for a moment before mischief danced in her eyes and a slow smirk spread across her face.

"Oh, you know I can promise no such thing," Emma said as she took an advancing step towards Killian.

Panic shot through his veins as he took a matching step backward.

"Now, Swan…"

Emma paused long enough to lift an eyebrow seemingly to say "Really, Killian?" before she attacked.

"Swan!"

Killian leapt over the coach in hopes of reaching the door before she could catch him, but she anticipated that move and beat him to the door. She slid in front of it with her back to the worn wood, facing Killian. Emma reached up behind her without looking and slid the deadbolt into place.

Killian's eyes widen at the look in Emma's eyes.

"Now where do you think you're going, _pirate_?"

 **A/N: I love taking a prompt and doing something a little unexpected. Hey, please drop a line maybe! I'm thinking about posting full one shots and maybe multichap stories in the near future.**


	14. Day 14: Don't panic

**Day 14: Don't panic**

"Uh…Swan?" Killian's voice rang through their apartment.

Emma looked up from her laptop to find her roommate standing in their living room, going through their mail.

"What's wrong?" she asked, having picked up on the worry in his voice.

"Um… don't panic…but I think we accidentally got married?" He was staring at a large envelope in his hands.

Emma's heart flipped in her chest. Married? To Killian?

"What did you just say?"

Finally, Killian looked up from across the room and met her gaze. Instantly she knew he wasn't messing with her and she had to fight to quell the panic now rising in her veins

"Well it seems…" he trailed off again, eyes returning to the papers in his hands. "Well it seems we had a little bit more fun on that cruise trip we took last month then either of us remember."

He traversed the distance between them to show her what had come in the mail: a cheaply framed picture of her and Killian, clearly smashed, and standing together in front of what looked like the ship's captain. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other and Killian had his lips pressed to her cheek while she grinned blissfully.

Emma tried to keep down her blush. Usually her feelings were so obvious.

"Is this a joke?" she asked after a minute of careful scrutiny and collecting her thoughts. "It could be photoshopped. Those are the clothes we wore to the last night dinner, though." Emma tried to appear as detached as possible.

"Aye, see I thought about it and I don't think any of our friends could have done it. David and Mary Margaret were too wrapped up in each other to set this up and Ruby and Victor were drunk before we even hit the dessert course," he explained slowly.

"Okay, well this picture doesn't prove anything. Even if we did somehow get caught up in this photo-op, that doesn't mean we…" Emma trailed off as Killian handed her a very official looking document.

"Is that…?"

"A marriage certificate?" Killian asked. "Yes. Yes, it is. And it has both our signatures on it. Although they look a bit unsteady, but I suppose we could blame the rum."

Emma fought to take a deep breath.

"Does that mean…?"

"We're actually married? Um…I believe so."

 **A/N: This one is a bit shorter, but I might be looking at right a companion piece... Thanks for the reading! Maybe a review now?**


	15. Day 15: There was never a choice

**Day 15: There was never a choice**

His Swan finally snapped and forced herself up and away from the table.

"No, Killian! I can't force you to stay in this marriage just because I wish it was real!"

Killian stared at Emma, trying to compute what she just said. Did she…did she feel the same way? He stood as well and rounded the table towards her.

"That's what I've been trying to say, Emma," he said softly, reaching out to her. "If neither of us want an annulment, then why can't we just stay married?"

She batted his hands away and stepped back. Killian watched helplessly as her tears threatened to fall.

"Because I want an annulment," she said softly, refusing to look at him.

"What do you mean you want an annulment? You said yourself you wish it was real?" He dropped his hands back to his sides and just stared at her, the woman who held his heart and currently his hand in marriage.

"Killian, neither of us chose this," she said in a strangled whisper. "And yeah," she laughed around a wet sob, "It's been great so far, but what if you change your mind? It will be so easy for you to fall back on the fact that this was an accident. It wasn't supposed to happen."

She was crying for real now, big, wet tears streaming down her face. She refused to look at him, though, refused to let him see past her walls.

He took those final steps forward and wrapped her in a loose hug. Killian sighed as she turned into the embrace and sobbed against his chest. His hands rubbed calming circles on her back as he whispered soothingly into her hair.

"Emma, darling. There was never a choice for me. Since the day I met you, I knew I had to be in your life. The only question was in what capacity you would let me. I was your friend and then roommate because I knew that was all you could offer me."

She took a shuddering breath and leaned back to meet Killian's gaze. He searched her eyes beseechingly.

"If you truly don't want this marriage, I well step back into whatever relationship you can accept from me. But if you want this as much as I do, well…"

He smiled softly and reached up to smooth her hair out of her eyes. His hand lingered on her face as he brushed away the tears.

"Well then, let me love you as I have always wanted to."

 **A/N: Literally haven't read this since I wrote it, but this is in response to Day 14 obviously...yeah:)**


	16. Day 16: Just one kiss

**Day 16: Just one kiss**

"Hey, Swan?"

"Hmm," Emma responded, not looking up from her book.

"You know how everyone always thinks we're dating?"

That got her attention. She looked up at her best friend, sprawled across the other half of her couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah…?"

He paused for a second and Emma couldn't decide if he was forcing his nonchalance.

"Well maybe those people are on to something?"

Killian still refused to meet her gaze and Emma knew he was pretending indifference know. She laughed.

"What do you mean?" She marked her place in her book and set it aside, giving him her full attention.

He must of noticed because he sat up a bit and finally looked her in the eye.

"I mean, people must see some kind of chemistry between us. Why else would they always be bringing it up?" he shrugged, still trying to play it off.

Emma ignored the sudden increase in her heart rate. It was a recent discovery of hers and she wasn't entirely sure it meant anything.

"So…you're saying we have chemistry? Like…sexual tension or something?" Emma couldn't help but smirk at the light pink tint of Killian's ears.

"I'm just saying that we are friends," he paused and waited for her to nod in agreement. "And nothing will change that." Another nod from her. "But maybe we should at least see if those people know what they are talking about."

Emma watched him for a moment, trying to decipher his intentions.

"Are you asking me to becomes friends with benefits?" She was somewhat offended at the idea. His friendship meant too much to her to ruin it with things like sex and romantic feelings.

"No, no, no!" he sat up completely and scooted closer to her. He grabbed her hand. "No. All I'm asking, and it's not really even asking, just a suggestion…all I'm _suggesting_ is one kiss. I don't want it to change anything between us, but that way when people say stuff we can explain that we've tried that and we're happy as friends."

Emma stared at her best friend with a questioning gaze. A very large part of her wanted to just do it. Just kiss him. It won't change anything. That part of her had her heart racing and her palms sweating in anticipation. The rest of Emma was terrified. Terrified that such a large part of her thought this was a good idea. Terrified that no matter what Killian said, it would change things. Terrified that if she didn't do it now, she'd never get the chance…

"Just one kiss."

 **A/N: Haha this one is completely silly, hope you liked it!**


End file.
